Desde La Ventana
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Todos los días,a las ocho con veinte minutos,Karen lo veía pasar desde la ventana del salón de clases en el segundo piso de la escuela.No sabía su nombre, su edad, ni nada, sólo que era un completo desconocido quien le sonreía cada día, y ella también


"Casi son las ocho con veinte, queda una hora y diez minutos de clase, y ya quiero salir corriendo de este lugar" Pensó Karen mientras miraba con aburrimiento la hora. Suspiró, resignada a tener que quedarse los minutos restantes de la clase que, podía predecir, se les harían largos.

Apoyó el mentón en su mano, y miró por la ventana.

Las ventanas del salón de clases donde estaba, daban al patio delantero de la escuela, y, un par de metros, estaba el muro con espacios de rejas que daba a la acera, de la calle principal del lugar.

"Incluso contar los autos que pasan por la calle sería más interesante que la clase de Historia", Pensó frustrada.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras se tomaba el cabello en una coleta alta en la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera. La ventana daba a ese pequeño patio, donde el pasto y los árboles lo hacían relativamente bonito, pero lo arruinaba el ruido ambiente de los autos al pasar.

—Y entonces, en el año mil ochocientos veintitrés... —Karen suspiró, si prestarle atención al profesor, y dejó caer los brazos con pesadez a los costados.

Le aburría esa vida tan monótona y rutinaria que llevaba. No sabía si era exagerar demasiado, pero estaba realmente aburrida. Quería algo nuevo.

Como por ejemplo, cambiarse de colegio. Llevaba en el mismo colegio toda su vida y eso le aburría. Las mismas personas todos los días y casi también todos los años. Cada nuevo año, cuando esperaba a alguien nuevo, la esperanza se desvanecía cuando no llegaba nadie, o sólo alguien con quien no tenía nada en común.

Miró la ventana, y sus ojos se posaron en un chico que pasó con la acera. Sus ojos se encontraron, y sostuvieron la mirada hasta que él fue tapado por el muro. Karen, aún algo consternada, se giró, para tratar de ver por el resto de la ventana la otra parte del muro donde había reja, y lo vio, otra vez, pero de espalda.

—Señorita Karen, preste atención a la clase —le llamó la atención el profesor, y la aludida tuvo que girarse nuevamente.

Un par de segundos le bastaron para saber cómo era él, físicamente.

Cabello castaño claro, casi de un tono rubio. Ojos oscuros, deducía cafés. Piel blanca y vestía uniforme escolar. Probablemente de la escuela que estaba en la otra cuadra.

Apoyó el mentón en sus brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa, y suspiró, con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a ella.

Al día siguiente, Karen estaba, como siempre, en el mismo lugar. En su escuela, los cursos tenían una misma sala, a donde los profesores tenían que ir a dar las clases. Así que ella siempre estaba ahí, junto a la ventana.

Sacó con pereza su cuaderno de Matemáticas, sus lápices, y buscó una hoja en blanco mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana. Posó sus ojos en el reloj, y al ver que eran casi las ocho veinte, se acordó de ese chico, el del día de ayer, ese a quien vio desde la ventana del segundo piso.

Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato afuera, y posó la vista en la acera de la calle.

Cuando lo vio, su corazón se aceleró. Él también levantó la mirada, y su ceño se desfrunció. Él se detuvo, y se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos mientras Karen trataba de acallar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Él sonrió, y continúo caminando.

Karen sintió ganas de ponerse a reír.

Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo. Él volvió a pasar, y le volvió a sonreír. Ella esta vez hizo lo mismo, y él continuaba con su camino.

Así estuvo toda la semana. El fin de semana no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico, que quién podría ser, y soñaba con acercarse a él, con conocerlo. Imaginaba mil posibles nombres para él, pero se detenía ante la complicada realidad; no sabía nada sobre él, era un completo extraño al que sólo le sonreía cuando pasaba por la acera fuera de su colegio, a una hora en que ella estaba durante clases, imposibilitada de salir.

La semana siguiente fue igual. Karen trataba de no mirar por la ventana, incluso cerraba la cortina, no quería ilusionarse, pero terminaba mirando de todas formas y eso, de alguna forma, le irritaba.

El Lunes de la siguiente semana, Karen escribió su nombre en una hoja de papel, en grande, lo suficiente para que se pudiera ver desde afuera. Lo remarcó con negro y esperó. Cuando él pasó, y se detuvo mientras la miraba, y le sonreía, Karen levantó la hoja y la mostró. Él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos mientras leía. Cuando entendió, rió y la miró. Levantó el dedo pulgar, y se detuvo a pensar algo. Karen esperaba impaciente mientras bajaba el cuaderno. Él le mostró la mano, en signo de que esperara, y se alejó caminando por la acera.

Karen, entre decepcionada, desilusionada e impaciente, estuvo toda la clase esperando, mirando por la ventana, pero él no regresó.

Al día siguiente, la cortina estaba cerrada a su lado. Karen intentaba concentrarse en la clase, pero sus ojos no podían evitar desviarse hacia el reloj.

Suspiró, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por no abrir la cortina.

Sintió un silbido desde afuera.

Inhaló aire y, casi sin quererlo, lo retuvo. Hasta que lo soltó al volver a oír un silbido.

Sin poder soportarlo más, abrió la cortina y, disimuladamente, para que el profesor no lo notara, se asomó a la ventana.

Él estaba ahí, en la acera, sonriendo.

Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Él levantó un papel, de un cuaderno, y Karen pudo leer perfectamente; Aron. Él se llamaba Aron. Él le había correspondido el cartel. Karen no pudo evitar sonreír.

Él bajó el cuaderno, y cambió la hoja. Se la mostró a Karen, y ella pudo leer: "¿A qué hora sales?"

Sonrió mientras, rápidamente, escribía en el cuaderno; "A las tres".

Él levantó el dedo pulgar, y se fue, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese mismo día, Karen saló junto a su mejor amiga, María Javiera. Javiera, para los amigos.

Cuando salió por la entrada principal de la escuela, no pudo evitar detenerse al verlo ahí, apoyado sobre la baranda que estaba en al acera frente a la entrada, con una fija mirada sobre ella.

—Oye, él te está mirando —dijo Javiera a su lado.  
—Sí, ya lo noté —dijo Karen mientras caminaba lentamente, aún dudando qué hacer; acercarse a él, o pasar de largo—. Quédate cerca —le pidió. No podía evitar desconfiar, después de todo, era un extraño.

Pero él se acercó primero.

—Karen —dijo él, con una voz tan masculina, pero tan juvenil, que era simplemente irresistible.  
—Aron —dijo ella.

Debía tener su misma edad; unos dieciséis años. Su cabello castaño oscuro era largo, tapaba un poco su frente. Sus oscuros ojos café la miraban fijamente, y sus labios estaban torcidos en una sonrisa pequeña. Era aún más guapo de cerca.

—Eres aún más atractiva de cerca —dijo él sonriendo. Ella también lo hizo.  
—Gracias —sonrió.  
—Me retiro —dijo Javiera, y se alejó. Karen se puso aún más nerviosa.  
— ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? ¿Donde vives?  
—En la cuadra siguiente —respondió ella.

Él asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la misma acera donde ella lo vio por primera vez. Ella estaba nerviosa, muchísimo. Cuando miró atrás, vio a Javiera caminando cerca, a algunos metros. Suspiró más aliviada.

Conversaron, se conocieron, se rieron juntos y quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente. Él parecía un chico normal, era simpático y, prácticamente, perfecto. O al menos casi.

Al día siguiente, se juntaron, y fueron a caminar a una plaza, donde se sentaron en una banca y continuaron conversando, riéndose, conociéndose.

Una semana después, Karen supo que con eso era suficiente para que él hubiese cambiado su vida. Eran muy cercanos, demasiado. Con una semana bastó para que descubrieran que tenían mucho en común.

Un día Viernes, en la misma plaza de siempre, dos semanas después, sucedió eso con lo que ella soñaba desde hacía tiempo.

Él se colocó de pie, ella, por inercia, también. Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, ella se colocó nerviosa. Él acercó su rostro al de ella, y los latidos de Karen se dispararon.

Y él rompió el espacio, posando sus labios sobre los de ella, en un movimiento que era simplemente perfecto, en un beso que ella no iba a olvidar. Porque era especial.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Me dejas un review? Algo que me diga que no perdí completamente mi tiempo al escribir esto? xD

Mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

**Un comentario es el sueldo de un escritor, una critica una ayuda, y una felicitación es una inspiracion :)**

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
